


✨femboy hooters✨

by Nervous_kimch11



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Femboy hooters, Kokichi works at femboy hooters, M/M, Shuichi is a detective, Wholesome, anyways go sign petitions to defund the police, crackfic but taken seriously, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_kimch11/pseuds/Nervous_kimch11
Summary: Kaito takes Shuichi and Maki to femboy hooters and the waiter named Kichi flirts with Shuichi and Kaito is an idiot
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	✨femboy hooters✨

Shuichi was sitting on the couch, flipping through tv channels. Today was his day off. Wait...anxiety ™ had a job? You’d think the boy who can barely look people in the eyes would just stay at home, he did try that at first. He worked on cases online but that wasn’t paying good. His friend Kaito called him one day and said that a “goth ihop” was opening up and looking for people to hire. Yup. Shuichi Saihara works at goth ihop, anyways let’s get back to what Mr. Emo is doing 

“New Danga-“

“Then you add the milk-“

“But I nee-“

Shuichi sighed. There wasn’t anything to watch, he turned off the tv and got up, before he walked away his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. Kaito? Oh god what did he need help with now. Shuichi hesitantly answered the phone

“H-hello..?” 

“SHUICHI! BRO! GUESS WHAT!” Kaito screamed into the phone 

Shuichi flinched at the voice and moved the phone away slightly

“What is it now?” Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that

“✨FEMBOY HOOTERS✨ IS OPEN!” He could hear the sounds of Kaito telling Maki to get dressed. Of course he would be excited about this

“Femboy hooters..? That new place downtown?” 

“MEET US THERE AT 5. DONT BE LATE!” And with that, Kaito hung up

Shuichi was hesitant on going but what else was he going to do? Listen to MCR while crying? He sighed and went to the bathroom, getting changed into a black hoodie, jeans and black boots (ok emo) he even put on eye liner! Shuichi made sure he looked decent before stepping outside and getting into his car. He drove downtown to ✨femboy hooters✨ 

Once Shuichi got to his destination he saw Kaito talking Maki’s ear off, she looked annoyed as always. How were they even together?

Saihara parked his car and stepped out.

“Shuichi! You’re finally here!” Kaito ran up and hugged him, just bro’s being bro’s.

“H-hey Kaito” he was taken back by the sudden affection 

Kaito pulled off of him and smiled 

“I brought Maki-Roll, I hope you don’t mind” 

“No it’s fine” he looked over to Maki and waved, she looked at him and then looked back at Kaito

“Can we go in now? It’s hot out.” She spat

“Of course!” Kaito walked over to the door and opened it. “Ladies first” such a charmer

Maki walked in, followed by Shuichi. He looked around the place, it wasn’t as busy as he expected. Kaito walked up to the person woking the front and asked them for a table. He smiled and grabbed them three menus, walking them over to a table meant for 4. They sat down and started talking.

“Isn’t this place cool, Shuichi? Maybe you’ll find yourself a boyfriend” after Shuichi cane out to Kaito, he’s always been helping him try and find someone to date. Just bro’s being bro’s.

“Maybe but I doubt it..” Shuichi grumbled Barrie their waiter came up to their table

“Welcome to femboy hooters! I’ll be your sever for today, just call me Kichi! Do you all know what to drink?” Shuichi looked up at the boy, he had long purple hair and stood up and the ends, his eyes were also purple. He seemed to have a cheeky smile, his body was beautiful ( NO CAP KOKICHI HAS CURVES OMFG) Kokichi and Shuichi made eyes contact for a second, Kokichi winked and Shuichi looked away

“I’ll have an iced tea” Kaito replied 

“I’ll have a Pepsi.” Maki said 

Kokichi wrote the orders down and looked at Shuichi, placing a hand in his shoulder

“And what would you like, darling?” He smiled

“I- umm I’ll just have a water” Shuichi mentally cursed himself out for stuttering 

“Alright! They’ll be out in a minute!” Kichi happily walked away into the kitchen 

“Dude..he totally has the hots for you” Kaito looked over at Shuichi, who choked on air

“W-what? *cough* no way..” Shuichi stuttered 

“You’re both idiots” maki mumbled

“Aw come on Maki-roll, you know you love me” Kaito wrapped his arm around her shoulder which caused her to blush and look away. 

Shuichi looked around the place, there were T.V’s all around, some playing sports, ads and other shows. Shuichi was startled when a glass was placed in front of him.

“Here’s your drink, my beloved!” Kichi winked at Shuichi and passed out the rest of the drinks to the others.

Was he actually trying to flirt with Shuichi or was he just being nice? I mean this was ✨femboy hooters✨ after all.

“Are you guys ready to order?” Kichi asked 

“I think we are” Kaito said as he looked stout he friend group, seeing if anyone objected. They ordered their food and brave talking about random things.

“So, Shuichi, are you still working as a detective?” Kaito asked, as he took a sip from his drink

“Yeah I am” Shuichi replied back

“Any interesting cases?” Maki asked, she was always interested in stuff like that

“Ah well I’m taking this runaway case. Although this one is weird, the girl doesn’t have any reason to runaway yet she still did, perfect grades, good family..I think, a good amount of friends. It’s just weird to me” Shuichi rambled about the case and didn’t notice the purple haired boy listening in behind him until he spoke

“Maybe it’s the Maifa!” Shuichi jumped from the voice behind him and turned around.

“Awww did I scare you? My bad” he apologized but kept a grin on his face. 

“I never would have guessed you are a detective, very cool! But let’s get back to the case. A girl ran away from home for no reason?” 

Shuichi nodded “y-yeah” 

“Then it’s probably the mafia, I’m friends with their leader so I can just make one call and ask!” Kokichi clapped his hands together.

“W-what? That’s a lie r-right?” Shuichi was hoping it was

“Jeez you caught me! You’re a very good detective!” Kokichi patted Shuichi’s head

“Say..how about after my shift me and you figure out this case?” Kichi asked, Shuichi was about to say yes but was interrupted

“Kich! Get back to work!” A green haired boy said

“Sorry Taro! I’ll be back, Mr. Detective, think about what I said, kay?” And with that the purple haired boy skipped back into the kitchen.

“....Bro are you about to get head?!” Kaito whispered/yelled

Maki sighed and Shuichi almost died

“Jesus Kaito!” Shuichi chuckled

**Author's Note:**

> This took days to write please don’t flop


End file.
